


Me and You

by W_I_R_E_D



Series: Me and You [1]
Category: Me (Video Game), OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Basil is also depressed and confused, Crossover, Fake Names, Gay Panic, Me is a snarky little shit who makes bad jokes, Me is depressed and likes making other people confused, More Tags to be added as I go, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omori is a bi mess, Omori is depressed and confused, Suicidal Thoughts, an alternate take on the bad ending where Omori doesnt jump, humour in dark situations, jokes about depressing issues as a method of coping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_I_R_E_D/pseuds/W_I_R_E_D
Summary: Omori finally won out. Sunny is dead. Omori is about to fulfil Sunny’s last wish but gets distracted by a blue haired girl with no eyes. Restrained by nurses the girl just looks on with a smile. He is kept in the hospital for a month to be observed; in that time he meets the girl who stopped him from fulfilling his mission. She taunts him, laughs at his pain and turns everything into a morbid joke.Unlike everyone else she understands him. As much as they both hate to admit it.She is Me, he is Omori. They are both hiding 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠.Head Space crumbled away, reality has been exposed and the false versions of his friends no longer feel real. But he stumbled, he cannot go back to what once was but cannot continue. A princess of the deep is happy to finally have her prince back as Omori once again falls into the warm embrace of the Abyss.Basil confessed to everything. Everyone delt with in their own way. Hero is despondent, Aubrey is spending more time both with them and Mari’s grave and Kel is Kel. The only person Basil thought would support him is no longer who they appear to be.All Omori wants to do is fulfil his mission.(first chapter out now!)
Relationships: there will be some but i cant say because spoilers
Series: Me and You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155446
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Base sprites from Omori - all rights go to OMOCAT. The game and character of 'Me' belong to M-256\Isasapiens
> 
> Hello! I'm sorry this chapter is a little short; the next one will hopefully be longer. I just had this scene in my head and I like where it naturally ended so and I think it serves as a good introduction to my interpretation of Me and what her relationship to Omori will be like.
> 
> If anyone wants to be a beta reader let me know! Gramma has never been my strong suit. I'm competent enough but I do make mistakes and I'm pretty bad at proof reading.
> 
> TW: Suicidal Thoughts

* * *

Everything was a white haze. The walls and floors the hospital blending together into a sterile sea. His brain throbbed in his skull, his vision blurring as he climbed the stairs of the hospital. Nothing seemed real. Despite the sunlight seeping through the windows the hospital remained silent. As if everyone had suddenly disappeared. The door swung open, for some reason it was unlocked, leading out to a cloudy blue sky.

Omori knew what he had to do.

Sunny was dead.

He had been entrusted with his last wish.

Reaching the railing he gripped the cool metal. The flushed heat of his hands clinging to the cool release. Without looking he swung his legs over.

He couldn’t get nervous now.

The sicking sensation he got from heights never truly went away.

Buckling under the pressure his eye opened and he looked down. He was unable to see the floor.

A fall from this height would definitely do it.

Vertigo gripped his mind, the lack of sight in his left eye combined with the height made the world start to spin and his vision darken.

Maybe it would be better to not be conscious for this.

“That’s a long way down!”

For a moment the ringing in his ears stopped. A voice.

He glanced around to see a figure perched on the railing. She was only a couple of paces away from him and yet she had blended in with the noise around him.

She was in much the same position as him. Only one push away from falling. But she looked so relaxed. Swinging her legs back and forth, a cruel smile on her face.

That is all he could see, her smile. The rest of her face, from her eyes to her nose, was hidden behind a thick fringe of light blue hair.

_you don’t seem to be bothered by it_

As to why he was bothering to engage with her was eluding him. She was only a distraction.

But an interesting one at least.

She tilted her head to one side “yes but you look like your gonna vomit on someone down there!” she let out a laugh at her own bad joke.

Omori was confused. The girl was so unaffected by what he was about to do. Still looking at him with a smile she swung her legs around and leaned back on the railing.

“the security here is pretty shitty here huh?” she motioned at the door “they’ve changed the lock three times and each time I’ve broken it within the week they installed it!” she laughed again “in a place full of maggots like you,” Omori stared on in bewilderment “you’d think they’d just seal it up or something!”

_but then they couldn’t use the roof_

This really wasn't the place to be getting in an argument with an odd stranger. 

But her snarky combative tone just made him want to hit back.

If he could have seen her eyes he think she would of rolled them.

“with the amount of ‘accidents’” she made air quotes with her fingers “they have here I’m sure the pensioners can find somewhere new to do their yoga”

_how many ‘accidents’ have they had?_

“Including you that would make four this year,” she could tell he was taken aback at least a little.

_why isn’t on the news?_

She shrugged “bad publicity, it would look pretty bad for their image as ‘America’s safe haven for lunatics’” she cackled “imagine studying your whole life to be good at one thing and you can’t even do that right.”

Omori was very confused by this girl. She seemed so openly hostile to everything yet she was continuing to talk to him. What she was saying was a deeply cynical and even false way to look at the world but she still had a small amount of truth to it.

Then again he wasn't the person to be lecturing others on how to the view of world.

It didn’t make any sense.

_what’s your name?_

“Me”

_what?_

“you heard me, my name is Me,” she pointed to herself “I am Me and you are You, maggots don’t get names.”

_my name is Omori_

“This maggot has a strange name,” she leaned forward a little "you give yourself that name or where your parents hippies?"

Sunny had given him that name. It had a been a play on words he had come up with while searching the internet. He had forgotten what the route word was in that moment, he couldn't remember why it resonated so deeply within him, but it was the only part of him that carried to this physical world.

_a friend gave it to me_

"That's a new one!" she looked at her wrist, even though she didn’t have a watch on it “I'll see you around You.”

_i'm not going be around anymore_

“Sure,” she looked back at the door "tell them that."

As soon as she finished speaking the door burst open. Nurses descended onto the roof top in a second and before Omori could even think he felt something sharp go into his neck. The darkness that had been edging his vision started to finally take over his world as he was gently lowered into a stranger’s arms.

The last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him was her.

She was still smiling.


End file.
